<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee, tea, bread and smiles by Imperfect_Apollo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839383">Coffee, tea, bread and smiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo'>Imperfect_Apollo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girlsies Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Girlsies Week 2020, Newsies Girls Week 2020, because it was hard to come up with an idea, ngl, this was sorta hard to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Sister Dinah, their smiles were the brightest.</p><p> </p><p>Girlsies Week day 1: The Nuns</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girlsies Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee, tea, bread and smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. I'm going to try and do the Girlsies Week! I don't know if I'll finish it but I'm going to do my best. For the prompts and stuff, check out the newsies-girls-week Tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sister Audrey couldn't help but smile as she wandered the halls of the cathedral, pausing to admire the way the morning sun shone through the stain glass windows, spreading coloured patterns on the ground. She sighed happily. It was moments like these that she enjoyed, the moments where the silence was only interrupted by the sound of her gentle footsteps and the faint sound of her clothing moving against itself, accompanied by the birds who rested outside. She knew it wouldn't be long until the streets woke up, drawn out of their dreams by the loud sound of the bell, calling them to the world of the awake, drawing them to rise from their beds and start their day.</p><p>She knew that soon, a crowd of young children would be crowding the street, hats covering hair while loose empty bags hung over their shoulder, each child waiting for half a cup of coffee and a small amount of bread. The sight of the jostling crowd of children clad in ill-fitting clothes always brought a soft smile to her face. Those were children who the Lord called her and her sisters to served. Children who despite how little they made, were always wearing a bright smile and littering the air with their laughter and friendly taunts. </p><p>"Ah...Good morning Mother Dinah." The brunette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, greeting her superior with a small bow. </p><p>The older woman smiled at the other. "Good morning Sister. I trust you are well this morning?"</p><p>"I am. Thank you for asking. I was just on my way to prepare breakfast for the newsboys and newsgirls."</p><p>"I see. Don't let me stop you." Dinah smiled at the younger girl before moving on down the hall. She admired how quickly Audrey had grown from the scared skinny girl found abandoned in a flat to a respectful well-mannered sister. She supposed that was why she sent the younger girl out to hand out food. The brunette was one of the few sisters who could relate to the small cluster of children, many who had been abandoned by their earthly parents, relying on strangers for their next meal.</p><p>If able, she herself would join in, leaving the Harlem Catedral to travel with her and Sister Myrtle to the street corner to watch as the newsies went from running and shoving each other to a calm and collected group, each taking their hats off respectfully as they lined up. One of the first boys in line would always be Jorgelino Josephino De La Guerra. Jojo would always cross himself before accepting his share of coffee and bread. Seeing him was always a joy as she herself had a hand in raising him from a tiny bab left on the doorstep in the middle of the night to a young respectful boy who called out headlines. A boy who was forced to go against his teachings and lie. A boy who no matter what would always have a bed with them. </p><p>She hummed softly, heading off to assign daily chores to the sisters who were up and ready for the day, nodding to the blonde who gave her a short bow as she approached. Words were not spoken yet the nod informed her of her plan. Dinah would be accompanying her and Audrey down to the Duane Street corner to watch children flood out of lodging house. </p><p>"I wonder how Charlie is doing. He was sick was he not?" It was no surprise to them that with the cooling weather, the young polio-stricken boy was at a higher risk of falling ill.</p><p>"Judging by what Jojo said, I believe we do not need to worry too much about him Sister." Dinah couldn't help but smile as she reassured Myrtle. While she too, was worried about the boy the newsies fondly referred to as 'Crutchie' she knew he was strong. Possibly stronger than the other newsies. He had survived whatever life had thrown at him, without ever losing his smile. Even after being dragged to the Refuge and being freed after the strike, the world hadn't managed to rob him of his smile.</p><p>Distracted in her thoughts, she soon found herself nearing the doorway, Audrey soon joining the two, carrying a tray of tea, a pair of young siblings following her, one with a tray of coffee, the other carrying one full of small rolls that the newsies would share among themselves. Nodding her thanks, Dinah quickly took the small coffee tray from the young boy, watching as he opened the door, soon joined by his twin sister, all of them blinking as sunlight burst through the door, gracing them all with its warmth. </p><p>The three nuns gracefully walked down the steps, heading to the cart that had been set up, two horses calmly waiting to carry them and their wares out to greet the day.</p><p>Wind gently moved around the women as they carefully got into the cart, not a single drop spilling from the mugs as they were carried off to complete one of their favourite moments of the day. </p><p>It didn't take long for the Manhattan newsies to trail out, happily heading towards the three sisters, their excitement for a new day filling the air as they all took off their caps, gracing them with their smiles. </p><p>To Dinah, their smiles were the brightest ones in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>